There are multiple substance metering dispensers of this type, which are known in their practical applications, especially in a unitary manner. They are currently of generalized use in public restrooms and tend to become established in the bathrooms of establishments intended for lodging, offices or centers in which the restrooms are of shared use. The dispensers in question have metering mechanisms of very diverse construction. There are those which are operated by means of a pulling element; a push button, a pressing means and some by the compressive effect on the receptacle itself. Each has a suitable structure or shape and very different designs.
In any case, the background of the object of the invention is in Utility Model No. 200201642/9, for a “METERING DISPENSER FOR HYGIENIC SUBSTANCES” of the same applicant, which has general basic construction features in which the factors of support, shape, design and functional particularities are the origin of the object of this invention.